


Vinyl Fantasy

by Kanarcia



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Established OOG, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarcia/pseuds/Kanarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been on Guude's mind recently, but he's not sure how he should approach it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinyl Fantasy

The cheery sounds of Cat echo off of the victory monument as Guude walks towards it. His eyes run over the pedestals for each record until he sees BdoubleO leaning back on the stairs at the end of the walkway, eyes closed. He seems to be completely lost in the melodic tones. Guude approaches him slowly, his feet padding quietly down the stone bricks of the monument. 

"Hey guy." Guude's voice is drowned out by the playing record, but the intrusion of the different sound causes Bdubs to open his eyes.

"Hey yourself. You're early today; we're not due to meet until seven. Etho's not even here yet." Guude, BdoubleO, and Etho have been recording themselves on their play through the death-trap of a world called Vinyl Fantasy. They'd done work together before, so everything about this was laid-back. Guude and Bdubs have done several CTM maps together, the first of them leading to their current relationship status: together and happier than either had thought to be possible.

Guude sits on the stairs next to Bdubs, giving him a small, tired kiss on the cheek. They rest there in silence for a couple of minutes before Guude speaks up. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you.” His voice doesn’t waver, but he’s speaking softer than normal. Bdubs looks up at him from his lounging position on the stairs, giving Guude his attention and prompting him to continue.

“I want to know what you think of Etho.”

“What about him, man? He’s a great guy, you know that.”

“Yeah I know—but no, I mean like…” Guude looks down the walkway, lost in his words. “Like… oh fuck it, man. Do you think he’s hot or anything?”

Whatever Bdubs is expecting to come out of Guude’s mouth, it’s not this. He raises his eyebrow at Guude. “Why? You jealous or something?” He bumps his shoulder into Guude’s in a joking manner. Guude glares at the taller man.

“Oh come on, Guude. You know you’re the only guy for me!”

“Just answer the question, John.”

Bdubs rolls his eyes, but complies. “I guess so? He’s good looking. Obviously he’d be a catch with the ladies if he ever showed his face. Why do you want to know, Guude?”

Instead of answering, Guude is silent again

“Guude?”

Brought out of his stupor, He looks at BdoubleO seriously. “We’ve known Etho for a long time, yeah? He’s a great guy, and we both think he’s attractive…”

“Wait, what?”

As if uninterrupted, Guude continues. “Do you think it’d be okay if we tried hanging out with him more? Outside of recording I mean.”

Bdubs stares, unsure of how to respond at first. “Are you akin’ what I think you’re askin’, Guude?”

“Shit, never mind, it’s fine. Forget I brought it up.” Guude rests his forehead on his palms, running his fingers through his own yellow hair.

“I’d love to.”

Guude freezes. The sound that escapes his throat is so tiny it barely sounds like a word. “What? Really?”

“Yes really! Do you think I’d joke about this? We’ll talk to him later, okay?”

“Talk to me about what?” An innocent voice drifts over them, causing both men to jump up from the stairs in a rushed panic.

“SHIT! Etho! God, guy, are you trying to kill us?”

“Don’t be silly, Guude. If I wanted to kill you you’d already be dead.” Even Etho’s mask can’t hide the smile evident on his face. “So what were you two talking about?”

“It was, ah…” Bdubs looks over at Guude, catching his eye before continuing. “We had a proposition for you.”


End file.
